fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Entity
The Evil Entity is an all powerful being that was brought to Earth thousands of years ago and is a villain in ''Ben 10: Forces United. '' Appearance In it's original form the Evil Entity is a floating mass of dark green tentacles, with two glowing green eyes After consuming a victim it takes on their physical form but completely black. Personality All it cares about is complete destruction of the Universe Powers and Abilities *Possessing animals *Influencing people's and animals' minds *Devouring humans to increase its own power *Commanding an army of its minions History Like other more benevolent members of its race, the Evil Entity came to Earth thousands of years ago at the time of Nibiru, when a planetary alignment weakened the barriers between dimensions and allowed them to cross over. While the other Anunnaki sought to help humankind grow, the entity desired only destruction. Its plans discovered before it could take physical form in the Earth dimension in the manner typical of its race, by possessing a native animal, the entity was trapped within a crystal sarcophagus filled with black pearls by the other Anunnaki. Through means unknown, the sarcophagus wound up in the Yucatán, where the entity devised a plan to ensure its release. Using what little psychic power it was still able to affect on Earth, it subliminally brought together the Hunters of Secret, a group of four humans and their pet jaguar, with the intent that they locate its sarcophagus and free it. The Hunters deduced the entity's true nature and plans, however, and devised a means to destroy it using the Heart of the Jaguar, but as they were making preparations, the sarcophagus was stolen away by a band of Spanish conquistadors led by Fernando El Aguirre, who saw it as a valuable treasure, perhaps as the result of further manipulation by the entity in order to save its own life. The entity's mere presence proved corruptive to the conquistadors, who succumbed to dark impulses, driven to destroy entire villages in search of riches. Deeming the sarcophagus cursed, El Aguirre and his men anchored in a cove on the North American coastline and took the sarcophagus and all the other treasure its influence had compelled them to acquire deep into catacombs beneath the bay, intending to hide them away forever. Using the mysterious, alchemical Planispheric Disk, they charted a path through caverns, and through time and space itself, sealing the sarcophagus and the entity away in the space between dimensions, barring the way with four elementally-locked doorways, and then splitting the disk into six pieces and scattering them to prevent the "cursed treasure" from ever being found again. Current Times Vilgax discovers the legend and seeks to find the disk pieces and gain control of the Entity and become all powerful, and so he gathers an army of Ben's foes and uses Ben to defeat each disk piece holder unknowingly. Appearances *Killing Grounds (Mentioned) *The Disk (Voice Only) *The Search *Mr.E (Episode) *Mummy Trouble *Mountain of Horrors *Freak Show *Unearthed *Completed * Evil Within Part 1 * Evil Within Part 2 (Death) Category:Villains Category:God-Like Category:Ancient Beings Category:Monsters Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:World Conquerors Category:Demons